I Don't Know You
by VHS Chick
Summary: Jude thinks she knows Tommy.But when he is convicted of murder she realizes she didnt know him as well as she thought. R&R. REPOST.i had to change some things.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jude sat in the studio waiting for Tommy to get there. Then her cell phone rang. She looked down at the caller ID and saw Tommy's name.

"What Tommy?" She asked. Annoyed that he was late.

"Well you sound joyful today." He said.

"Just tell me why you called me when you are _supposed _to be here." She told him.

"Oh yeah…about that. I'm not gonna be able to make it today." He said.

"What, why?" she asked.

"Umm, I've got some business to take care of." He stuttered.

"Tommy, what is so important that it can't wait?" she demanded.

"Jude listen. I can't tell you but I have to go." And with that he hung up.

Jude shut her phone and threw it in her bag. _Something about Tommy wasn't right. What is it that he can't tell me?_ Jude thought gathering up her things to go back home.

When she arrived Sadie was sitting on the couch.

"You're home early." Sadie said.

"Yeah um…Tommy never showed. He said he had _business _to take care of." She said rolling her eyes.

"Did he say what he had to do?" She said.

"No." Jude replied.

Jude went to her room and flopped down on her bed. Her phone rang again. Not even looking to see who it was she answered.

"Hello?" She said.

"Jude, I'm coming over." Tommy said.

"Tommy, why are you-" but he cut her off.

"I'll explain when I get there. But it just has to be us. Make sure of all people that Sadie isn't there." And he hung up.

Jude ran down the stairs to find Sadie putting on her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Jude asked her sister.

"I'm going shopping. Oh and mom told me to tell you that her and dad won't be back until around 10." Sadie said walking out the door.

"Well that was convenient." Jude mumbled.

She went over to the couch, turned on the TV and waited for Tommy.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Jude rushed to open it. When she did, Tommy stood there with blood on his shirt, face, and arm.

"Tommy what happened?" Jude said nearly crying.

"Look, just go inside." he ordered.

He walked in the house and sat on the couch holding his arm. Jude rolled up his sleeve and saw a big gash.

"God, what happened?" Jude said shaking.

"I got into a little trouble." He answered.

"What kind of trouble?" She asked looking him square in the eyes.

Tommy sighed. "Jude I didn't want to have to tell you."

"No, No you're gonna tell me what happened." She demanded.

"I don't want to get you involved in this." He said.

"Listen, you got me involved by you coming here, Now tell me what's going on!" she yelled.

"Alright, Alright… I couldn't come to the studio this morning because I had to settle something with somebody. Things got a little out of hand." He said shakily.

"What do you mean 'a little out of hand'?" Jude asked.

Tommy was looking a little pale. All of a sudden he blurted out crying.

"He's dead Jude! I killed him." he cried.

"Oh God." was all Jude could say.

She wrapped her arms around him. Tommy kept saying,

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Who was it?" she asked him.

"His name is Caleb Parker. He killed my dad." He told her.

"Why did he kill your dad?"

"My dad knew a little to much about them dealing drugs." Tommy said sadly.

Jude took Tommy up to the bathroom to clean him up. She wiped the blood from his face and bandaged his arm.

"What are you going to do?" Jude asked him.

"I don't know. But I won't go back there…I won't." he stated.

"Whoa wait, go back where?" Jude asked.

He sat there for a moment.

"I won't go back to jail." He said looking at her.

"Jail? When did you go to jail?" she asked.

Tommy sighed. There was a lot he hadn't told Jude. He didn't realize it until that moment.

"Four years ago. I broke into Caleb's house looking for proof that he killed my father. I never found any. He called the cops and I went to jail." He said looking at the floor.

Tommy stood up and paced around the room.

"I don't know what to do. I can't turn myself in. I don't wanna run. But I will not go back to that hell house." He said.

"Umm…ok. The police are sure to be looking for you soon so you better be making your mind up and fast. What do I tell them if they come by here asking about you?" she asked worriedly.

"Listen to me Jude. If at all possible do not answer that door. But if it comes to where you have to then don't tell them where I am or why I was here. Just…I don't know. Tell them whatever you think is best to keep me out of trouble." He said.

"But I don't know what _is_ best Tom." She cried.

"God, I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe that I killed him." He kept pacing the floor.

"I have to run. It's the only way I won't get caught." He said

Tommy walked over to Jude. He took her hands in his.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He said looking into her eyes.

"I forgive you Tommy." She said letting go of his hands and sitting back down on the couch.

"You gotta get out of here. They will be by any minute." Jude said with her voice shaking more with each word.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He said.

Jude walked Tommy over to the door. He opened it to leave when Jude pulled him back.

"Be careful." She said with tears in her eyes.

He hugged her and gave a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back Jude. I promise. If you need to talk to me…just call me." He said.

He looked in her eyes one last time and walked out the door. Jude closed it and let the tears fall.

"Good bye Tommy." She sobbed.

**AN-ok maybe it wasn't the greatest but please review and tell me what you think about it. If I should continue or just stop it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

**AN- thanks for the reviews. **

When Sadie arrived back home, Jude was still sitting on the couch. Jude jumped at the sound of the door opening.

"Sadie, you scared me." She snapped.

"What's gotten you so uptight?" Sadie snapped back

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm going to bed." She said making her way to her room.

Once in her room, Jude let the tears fall freely from her eyes. _What's going to happen to him? I shouldn't have let him leave. God why did I tell him to leave? _She thought to herself. She lay down on her bed and went to sleep.

**The next day:**

Jude awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" she mumbled.

"Did I wake you up?" said the voice from the other line.

Jude sat up quickly, her eyes wide.

"Tommy? You're alright?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He answered.

"Where are you?" she said.

"I'm not gonna tell you that. That way if the cops come by you won't be lying about where I am because you won't know. Speaking of cops…have they been by yet?" he asked worriedly.

"No, not yet." She said.

"Jude, listen, I'm so sorry I got you involved in this. Now because of me, if you lie to the police then you get in trouble to." He told her.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. It's not like I've never lied before."

"I know. But that's not the thing. If they find out that you lied for me, They might think you had something to do with it."

"Don't worry about me."

"I can't help but worry. About you, everything. But I promise, everything is gonna be okay."

"Yeah, I know."

They hung up. Jude threw her phone across the bed and it landed on the floor.

Sadie came up and knocked on her door.

"Come in." Jude said.

Sadie walked in the room and sat down on the side of the bed.

"How come you didn't go to work today? Did you and Tommy have yet _another_ fight?" Sadie asked.

"No, we didn't have a fight. He uh…he went out of town for a little while." Jude answered.

"Oh really, where is he going?" she asked.

Jude stopped and thought. She couldn't think of anywhere off hand. There was a pause before Jude answered.

"He really didn't say. All he told me was that he wanted to get away." She said looking down at the floor.

"Jude, you know I'm not buying your story…not one part of it. Now tell me where he really is." Sadie ordered.

"It's not a lie. He did go out of town and he didn't say where either. You can even call him." Jude told her. She grabbed her phone up out of the floor and held it out towards Sadie trying to convince her.

"Okay, jeez." Sadie said walking out of her room.

_Thank God she didn't take that phone._ Jude thought as she heard a knock on the front door.

"Jude!" Sadie yelled.

"Who could that be? Maybe its D." she told herself.

When Jude got down the stairs she saw cops standing in the living room.

_Oh God. _She thought.

"Are you Jude Harrison?" the taller one of the two asked.

"Yes. What can I do for you officer?" She said shaking.

" I am Officer Smith and this is my partner Officer Collins." He said.

"Nice to meet you both." She said as politely as she could manage.

"Now Jude, do you know a Tommy Q.? We heard he was your producer." Collins said.

"Yes what about him?" She asked calmly.

"Well it appears that he has committed a murder and we would like to know where he his." Collins told her.

"A murder? Who did he kill?" Jude said trying to sound surprised.

"Caleb Parker I believe was his name." Smith said.

"Umm…and why did Tommy kill him?" she asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." He said.

"Okay so what do you need to know?" she asked him.

"When was the last time you saw Tommy?" Collins asked.

Jude thought about what she was going to say to them. If she made one slip, it could cause Tommy to go back to jail.

"The last time I saw him was a couple days ago when I went to work at GMajor. And that was…Tuesday. But after that he always called me and talked to me for a while."

"What did he say?" Smith asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. He just called to see if I had written any more new songs for the album. We only talked for about ten minutes." Jude said.

"Thank you for your time." Smith said.

"No problem." She said.

Smith and Collins got off the couch and walked out of the door.

Sadie sat down next to Jude.

"You knew didn't you?" She said.

"Sadie not now." Jude told her.

"Yes now. You are gonna tell me what is going on with Tommy." Sadie said.

"Fine. I went in to work yesterday and I waited for Tommy. He called my cell phone and said he had 'business' to take care of. Then after I got home he called again and said he was coming over here. Well when I answered the door he was bloody and he wouldn't tell me at first what was going on. But then he explained to me that he killed the guy that killed his father." Jude said.

"Oh my God. Why did you lie to the police then?" She asked.

"Tommy doesn't want to go back to jail again. I won't let him either."

"Wait a minute. Tommy has been to jail?"

"Yep. About four years ago he broke into the guys' house to find proof that he killed his dad. He called the cops and they took him to jail." Jude said looking down.

"Wow. I never knew that about him. I mean there was a lot of stuff I didn't know about him but I never thought that would be one of them."

"I know. Me neither. But you have to promise me that you won't say any thing to any body about this. He doesn't even know that I told you."

"Don't worry. I won't say any thing. You can trust me."

AN-ok so I didn't like this ch. As well as I did the first one. But review me and tell me what you all think about it. Thx!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN-Once again thanks for the reviews. They really helped me out. Sorry it has taken me forever to get this chapter up but I lost ideas for it. I own nothing in Instant Star…although I wish I owned Tommy!**

Jude was on her way to GMajor to talk to Darius when her phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Jude, I need you to go to my place."

"Why?"

"I dropped something off for you there."

"Well what is it?"

"It's a letter."

"For what?"

"You'll just have to read it."

Jude hung up.

She arrived at Tommy's and realized she didn't have a key to get into his room.

_Maybe he left a key under the mat or above the door or somewhere. _Jude thought.

She reached under the mat and found the key. She unlocked the door and for the first had a good look around Tommy's house.

_All right what kind of letter did he leave me?_

Her phone rang again.

"Hello?"

Did you find it?"

"Exactly where is it?"

"It's on my bed. Hey listen I have to go but I'll call you later tonight after you read the letter" And he hung up.

Jude went into his room. It felt weird. She had never been in his house before…let alone his room. As she was glancing over to the bed something caught her eye. A picture of her and Tommy at one of her performances. She picked it up. It was like a thousand memories filled her head. She realized she had taken for granted what time her and Tommy had together. Now she may never see him again. Putting the picture down she continued her search for the letter. When she found it she was scared to open it. Scared of what was inside. She sat there a few minutes before getting up the nerve. She slowly opened the folded piece of paper and began to read.

_Dear Jude,_

_There has been so much going on these past few days and I know it's been hard on you. I never realized how much I never told you…or wanted you to know about until now. And I'm glad I can trust you to help me when I need you. Anyway that's not what I was writing to say. I…I never thought I would be in a situation like this where if something happened I would never see you again. But I am and there is something you need to know. That first time we kissed…it's all I've been thinking about lately. When Sadie and me were dating every time I kissed her I was hoping when I opened my eyes it would be you standing there in my arms. But no matter how much I wished it, Sadie was always the one standing there. I know I said that we could never be together and that I didn't want to be with you. But I did then and I do now. I just never told you. I wanted to tell you so many times but I never could find a way to say it. Now is the right time to say it. I love you Jude. I'm a different person when I'm around you. It's like I have to be. I just thought you needed to know that. But I have to go so I'll let you think about what I said._

_I love you,_

_Tommy_

Jude stared at the letter a while longer before folding it up and placing it in the back pocket of her jeans. She knew in her heart she had to tell him she felt the same. She picked up her phone and called Tommy.

"Yea?"

"Tommy, I need to see you."

"Why what's wrong? What happened?"

"I just need to talk to you."

"Well talk."

"No, I have to tell you in person. Now when can you come back?"

"Jude you know that's too dangerous for me."

"Do it for me…please?" she begged.

There was a pause before Tommy saying,

"Alright. I'll be there by Thursday."

"Great."

And once more they hung up.

Jude smiled broadly. She was going to tell Tommy how she felt without fearing he wouldn't return the same. Sadie was going out of town the next day so she didn't have to worry about her getting in the way.

**Two days later (Thursday) **

Jude was pacing the floor waiting for Tommy to arrive. When she heard a car pulling up outside she rushed to the door. Before he even had a chance to knock she opened the door. Wrapping her arms around him hugging him tightly. Tommy gladly returned her embrace.

"What was this all about?" he said looking in her eyes.

"After I read that letter…I knew I had to tell you how I felt. I love you Tommy."

Jude kissed him hard. Tommy was a bit startled but returned the kiss. When they parted both were smiling. They walked over to the couch and sat down.

"How do you know you really love me?" Tommy asked.

"That first time we kissed. Something hit me. A feeling I didn't feel with Jamie or Speid just appeared when I kissed you. I knew right then and there I loved you." She replied.

"I'm sorry. I know I just got here but I have to go." He said.

"Yea I knew you would say that sooner or later."

Tommy pulled Jude close to him. "I will be back Jude. I promise." He said. He kissed her and walked out the door, got in his car and drove away.

_Just like that. He's gone again._ She thought. She wished Tommy had never killed that guy. But if he hadn't he may have never told her how he really felt. And she may never have gotten the courage to tell him how she felt about him. In a way, hidden deep in this disaster was a blessing. Jude was grateful for it but she wished I didn't have to happen the way it did.

**AN-yea kind of a sucky ch. But it was the best I could do. I just got the idea of a letter randomly one day. I hope you all like it. R&R please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I don't own Instant Star…blah blah blah. But I do own the plot and whatever else you don't recognize from the show.

She still couldn't believe it. She had finally told Tommy she loved him. But she couldn't help but wonder in the back of her mind: _When this is all over…will he still love me? Or will it be like every other relationship I've ever been in. I get close to him and then he backs out._ The ring of her phone interrupted her thoughts. She looked on the caller-ID on her phone to find it was Darius.

"Yea D?" she said.

"Jude I need you at the studio."

"For what?"

"I want to talk about a new single."

They hung up and Jude left her house for the studio.

She walked into D's office.

"You know we need to make a new single don't you?"

"Yea."

"Well we cant do that unless we have your producer. And we can't have the producer because he's on the run from the cops." D said sternly.

Jude looked at him, eyes wide.

"How do you know about that?"

"I called T. He told me everything.'

Jude stared blankly at the floor not daring to look up.

"Jude, why are you helping him? After all he's put you through?"

She didn't speak.

"Jude!" he yelled.

"Because D. Because I…I love him.

D stood there in shock.

"You…you love him?"

"Yes."

D was about to say something when he was cut off by Jude's cell phone ringing She looked at the caller ID on her phone and then back up at Darius.

"I have to take this." Jude said almost in a whisper.

"Who is it?" D demanded.

Jude got up hoping she wouldn't have to answer him.

"Jude."

She stopped and turned around with the ringing phone in her hand.

"Who is it?" he said this time more sternly.

"Uh…Tom." She said slowly.

"Go on Jude. We're done here any way." He sounded a bit angry

She stepped outside and answered her phone.

"You told Darius?"

"Well hello to you to."

"Sorry. I just didn't know you told him."

"I really didn't have a choice in the matter. He said that either I told him what was going on or I could consider my job as a producer over. I can probably consider it over any way."

"Well maybe not. Maybe we can prove that he actually did kill your father and somehow get you off the hook for murder."

"What good would it do to prove he killed my dad? Caleb's dead. And I killed him. They are gonna get me for murdering him and I will go straight back to jail. Just where I said I would never go again."

"Ok Tommy listen to me. You're not going back to jail. It won't happen. We will get you out of this."

"I hope you're right Jude."

"Listen. I have to talk to you about something."

"Alright. What is it?"

"When you wrote that letter…did you mean what you said or is it like every other time. You getting caught up in another moment?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Tom?"

"Yeah I'm here."

"Well answer my question."

Another pause.

"Tommy!" Jude yelled.

"I don't know Jude." Tommy finally said.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I have feelings for you but I haven't really figured out what they are. And even they are love, we couldn't work out. And you know that just as well as I do. You're too young for me."

"But I don't care about that. Don't you understand? I love you no matter what. I don't want…I can't keep letting you in my heart only to have you break it again. Why do you always do that to me?"

"Like I've said to many times before. I get caught up in the moment and I get carried away. I don't mean to hurt you. I really don't. I think about what it would mean for you if we were together. I don't want to put you through any of those things."

"Tommy I wouldn't care as long as I was with you. It wouldn't bother me at all. And the letter you wrote me. It meant pretty much nothing?"

"It may mean something. But I just need some time to sort things out."

"Has it ever occurred to you that the reason you keep 'getting caught up in the moment' is because you really want to be with me and we were meant to be together?"

"Yes actually that thought has come to my mind. But it always disappears later. That's why I'm so confused about us."

"If you would really listen to what your heart is saying…you would know what we are or what we are supposed to be. But you are to big of a coward to do that."

"I am not a coward. I'm not afraid for me. I'm afraid for you because you don't know some of the things that people will say. They could really hurt your career and I don't want that."

"Have you not been listening to what I have been saying to you? I don't care about any of that. They would get over it eventually. I just want to be with you. I love you."

"I would really love to continue this conversation but I have to go. I need time to think about some things."

"Fine, bye" And she hung up not giving him a chance to say any thing else.

She drove home and went straight up to her room.

_God, why is he doing this to me?_ Jude thought. She picked up her journal and flung it across the room. Loose papers scattered everywhere. She knew Tommy wasn't the best at sharing how he felt with other people. But why did he have to be so stubborn about everything? She thought about Tommy for a few more minutes. Then she got up, picked up the papers on the floor along with the journal, placed them on a shelf and cried until she fell asleep.

AN- I know this isn't the best but I'm tired and I really needed to get this chapter up so u guys can read it. I have an idea for the next chapter but I don't know how well it will work out. Reviews for this chapter would be nice. Thx!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I didn't own it then... I don't own it now.

Jude was tired of it…all of it. Putting her everything into a relationship just to have it be a total disaster. Tommy loved her...she knew he did. And she loved him. But what she couldn't understand is why they couldn't be together. She didn't care about the tabloids, she just wanted him. The ringing of her cell phone caught her off guard and she jumped. Not even needing to look at the caller ID she picked up the phone.

"Hello Tommy." Jude said not sounding happy.

"I hope you're not mad at me for what I told you last night. I really don't want you to get hurt in a relationship…especially not one with your producer. That could do some serious damage to your career girl."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't care about that. I just want you."

"I want you too. I thought over a lot of stuff last night and I realized that I have feelings for you. Not the ones you have heard me declare before…these are real Jude."

Jude didn't believe him. Or at least she wouldn't until there was proof.

"Tommy don't lie to me again. I cant take it anymore…I wont."

"I know I've lied way to many times for you to believe me but this time its not a lie."

There was a pause at the other end of the phone.

"Jude?"

"I'm here…" Came Jude's response.

"Well say something to me. Don't just leave me hanging on the other end of the line feeling like a complete idiot for telling you this."

"You are an idiot. Not for telling me this but for telling it to me all those times and them being lies. And I don't believe-" but she was cut off by Tommy yelling…

"Jude!" and then a crash. And the line going dead.

Jude sat there phone still in her hand. She knew what that sound was. She hung up her phone and tried dialing his number again hoping to hear his deep voice on the other end but all she heard was a busy signal. There was nothing she could do to help him. She didn't know where he was so she couldn't go to him. She was afraid to wait for the paramedics to get there in case they were too late to save him. She was honestly afraid for the paramedics to get to him because that would mean him going to the hospital. Then that would definitely mean cops questioning him. Jude swore to herself and to him that he wouldn't go back to jail. She was going to get him out of this…but how? The only thing she could do was wait. Wait for something to come on the news or wait for a call. She expected more of the news than a telephone call. But maybe she was wrong. She got up and went downstairs to turn on the T.V. And sure enough there was a report on what hospital he was located in. Jude wrote the address on a piece of paper. Then found another paper leaving whoever came home first a note about where she was going. She grabbed her keys and drove.

It was a pretty long drive but she made it within two hours. She walked up to a nurse sitting on front of a computer and waited.

"Yes?" the young nurse said.

"Could you tell me what room Thomas Quincy is in please?" Jude said almost in tears

"Just a minute…ah, he's in room 308. Take the elevator up to the second floor and it's to your left dear."

"Thank you." Jude said walking towards the elevator.

Jude was afraid of what she might find when she entered his room. She was almost ready to turn around and go home. But she couldn't. She had come this far and she wasn't going to let him go to jail. Getting to his room seemed to take an eternity. But she finally saw the room number, walked to the door, and stopped. Turning the doorknob Jude silently prayed that it wouldn't be as bad as she feared.

Stepping into the faintly lit room she could see her prayer had not been answered. All sorts of machines surrounded his bedside. Bandages covered his head. A tube protruding from his mouth told Jude he couldn't breathe on his own. She heard the beeping of the monitors and turned to see a green line run across the screen. Every now and again it would jump up and fall back down to its original position. _At least he has a heartbeat._ Jude thought. She sat in a chair closest to Tommy's bed. Putting her feet in the chair she put her head in her hands and cried.

There came a knock at the door.

"Come in." Jude said in a scratchy voice.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this but I need to speak with Mr.Quincy. Is he awake?" asked a policeman.

"No. You'll have to come back later officer."

"And what is your name?"

"Jude Harrison." She said quietly.

"Well Ms. Harrison, may I ask you a few questions since Mr. Quincy here isn't awake?"

"I don't feel like answering any questions right now. Maybe later. Just not right now. I'm really upset. Sorry." Jude said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No. I understand. Good bye Ms. Harrison." Said the policeman exiting out the door.

Jude just sat there staring at Tommy. Hoping, praying everything would be all right.

A/n. Ok I know its been forever since I've updated but I had writers block. I just randomly got this idea and I decided to go with it. Probably not the best thing in the world but I tried. Oh by the way does any one know about the new season of Instant Star? It hasn't been coming on my TV and I don't know if its been cancelled or if my TV is being stupid. Well reviews please.


	6. Chapter 6

i dont own anything.

Chapter 6

Jude was sitting in a chair across from Tommy's bed asleep.

A doctor entering the room awakened Jude from her sleep.

"I'm sorry Miss. I didn't mean to wake you." The doctor said.

"No it's alright." She said.

"I'm Dr. Treiger. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

"What is it?" Jude said standing to her feet.

"Well, as you probably know, he can't breathe on his own. And with this hospital the policy is that we can only keep a patient on the ventilator for 24 hours. I'm sorry to have to face you with this decision but you must decide either to transfer him to another hospital or…let him go."

Jude couldn't move. Her whole body felt numb.

"I'll give you some time to think about it. I will come back a little bit later." The doctor said as he walked out of the room.

Jude's eyes welled up with tears. She never thought this would have happened. Right now, at that very moment, she held Tommy's life in her hands. This was the man she loved. She just couldn't simply let him die. Neither could she let him be a vegetable for the rest of his life.

Jude had the doctor come back to the room. She had made her decision.

"Have you decided what you are going to do?" he asked.

Jude took a deep breath. She couldn't believe what she was about to say.

"Yes. I want to take him off the ventilator." She said softly.

"You're sure about this?"

"Yes."

Dr. Treiger started to turn off the machine but Jude asked him something.

"Is it at all possible to just wait two more hours?"

"That would be against hospital rules."

"Please Dr. Treiger? I just want to be sure he won't come out if this before you do it."

"Do you know how much trouble I can get into if any of the staff finds out about this?"

"Yes I know. But I just can't leave him without giving him one last chance to live. And if anyone finds out about it I'll take the blame for it."

Dr. Treiger looked at Jude, then at Tommy. He understood why she was having a hard time with this.

"Alright. I'll give you two more hours. But if there is no change in his condition, you can't wait any longer."

"Thank you so much Dr. Treiger."

"You're welcome." He said. And he turned to walk out.

Now all Jude had to do was wait for a change. Or wait for no change. Either way she was helpless. All she could do was pray that something good would happen.

_Later_

The time was winding down. Only fifteen minutes left for Tommy to change. Jude walked over to his bedside. She held his hand.

"Tommy if you can hear me, please start breathing on your own. I don't want to be haunted with the decision I made. I don't want you to leave me."

She sat down and laid her head on the side of the bed and cried. All of a sudden she felt a squeeze on her hand. She looked up to see Tommy's eyes looking into hers. Jude smiled at him.

She paged Dr. Treiger.

He walked into the room once more.

"Yes?" he asked.

"He can breathe."

He walked over to Tommy and removed the ventilator. Everything looked good.

"It's a miracle." He said.

Tommy sat up and looked at the doctor.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were in a car accident. We didn't think you were gonna make it. We were just about to let you go but Jude here asked for two more hours. Thank God she did. Well I have other patients to attend to but I will return to check on you."

"I was so afraid I was going to lose you." Jude said with tears in her eyes.

"Come here girl." Tommy said opening his arms to Jude.

She fell into his arms. It felt amazing to feel him hold her again. It was enough to make her break down into tears.

"You will never lose me Jude. I love you more than anything. I know I have put you through an emotional roller coaster these past few weeks. But this time nothing is gonna change it. You are my world."

Jude looked up at Tommy. She caressed the side of his face. He pulled her in and kissed her.

His word was true this time. He knew he loved her. He had known it for a long time.

After they parted Jude looked into his eyes.

"I love you too."

A\n- wow its been a really long time since I have updated this one. But finally here it is the 6th chapter. I am getting close to the end of this story. Only about two more chapters left. So review this one and tell me what you think.


End file.
